This invention is directed to a system and method for tracking feature usage in a document processing environment. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for tracking and monitoring the use of features, services, or functions available to users on document processing devices.
Document processing devices, such as multifunctional peripheral devices, typically have a variety of functions or features offered to users. The functions include, but are not limited to, printing, scanning, faxing, finishing options, resolution options, security options, and notification options. There is currently not an efficient and effective mechanism to track the frequency that these features are used, in what document processing operations or environments the features are used, or by what types of users the features are used. Therefore, it is difficult to determine which features are being used and how such features are being used. As future features or enhancements to document process devices are contemplated, it would be beneficial to have such feature usage information. For example, those features which are most often used in one environment, would be included in document processing devices used in such environments, whereas those features not used in those environments would not be included. In addition, those features that are used most often would likely be the ones in which the most enhancements are considered or implemented.
It would be advantages to have a system and method which overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a mechanism for tracking feature usage in a document processing environment.